Psychokinetic Disaster
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: Subject 26-X8 has escaped. He's chained and blinded. A scream emits from his throat. A sudden burst of energy broke the cuffs around his hands and feet. Nico di Angelo escapes the hell hole called Laboratory DL2F and wanders off into the world. His memories are hazy but when a guy and girl takes him in, memories come back; as well as the scientists after him. Percico. PercyxNico.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new fic and I hope you guys will like this one. As the usual, people against gay love are not welcomed so please, click back. With this in mind, I might update a bit later than I usually do. Mehh, whatever happens comes and goes. I swear I had other plans in mind after I finished Personal Space, Dam It! and this just came out of the blue. I'll have to postpone the ideas for the other fanfics. Again, I hope you guys like my fanfics. **

**By the way, RATED M FOR CUSSING AND LATER CHAPTERS. MAYBE.**

**Summary: Subject 26-X8 has escaped. He's chained and blinded. A scream emits from his throat. A sudden burst of energy broke the cuffs around his hands and feet. Nico di Angelo escapes the hell hole called Laboratory DL2F and wanders off into the world. His memories are hazy but when a guy and girl takes him in, memories come back; as well as the scientists after him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of the plot. Seriously, is it legal to how many times I've said this? Uncle Rick owns the characters. That guy's just awesome in so many levels. **

* * *

**Psychokinetic Disaster  
**

**I**

_Subject 26-X8 has escaped_

_Subject 26-X8 has escaped_

The alarms ringed loudly. The boy groaned as he lifted his head off the floor. Or what looked like an endless dark void. The pounding in his head won't cease. Carefully, he lifted his arms but was unable to stretch farther than they are. He was restrained; cuffed. The alarms continued to resonate around the room. Or was it from the outside? Reaching up, his hands felt a cold steel surface. It occurred to the boy that his head was locked in helmet-like steel. _Where am I?_ The escapee thought. The pounding ache in his mind increased. He shut his eyes closed and let out an ear-piercing yell. He let forth a burst of force and the chains bounding his hands and feet broke easily. The pieces of metal made a clanging sound as it hit the floor.

_Subject 26-X8 has escaped_

_Subject 26-X8 has escaped_

Sitting up slowly, his eyes tried to focus on anything. Realizing the helmet-like lock around his head hasn't broken off, he raised his hands to his head to search for anything that felt like a latch of some sort. Something that will disable the lock on his head. The boy frowned in defeat in finding none. He rose up steadily and waved his arms around aimlessly for anything to grasp onto. The sound of a whirring machine got his attention. It sounded like automatic doors opening as it scratched the ground. "Freeze! Stay low!" an alarming voice shouted across the room. Guns were loaded and footsteps sounded hurried. Panic rose in the boy as he moved his head around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"I said freeze!" the owner's voice echoed once more. His mind became hazy as everything seemed to stop. The sound of guns firing his way snapped his mind into autopilot. His hands that were dangling by his side seconds ago flew up in front of him in a stopping motion. The boy waited for the antagonizing pain the bullets will bring him but it never came. The firing proceeded but no bullets came in contact with his skin. He waited until the firing died down yet it felt like he was holding onto something. Slowly, but surely, he pulled his arms in a feet away from his chest before extending them with sudden force.

Gasps and screams resonated across the room. His mind pounded once more. He listened to the, unknown to him, lifeless bodies dropping on the floor. Was he captured? Was he a bad guy? He doesn't know. The boy tried to recall anything from the past. Long needles injecting him; endless darkness; echoing footsteps; and a girl's voice. Other than that, everything else was blurry. He could not remember a thing before this lock around his head was placed. Did he have a family? Was he alone? He shook his head and decided to question his life later. Right now, he needs to get out of this prison that kept him locked up.

He dragged his feet across the white floor. His hands placed on pristine white walls steadying him as he trudged his way around the so-called prison. Voices started to fill his mind while memories came crashing down on him. The boy grunted in pain as his head ached again.

"_I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Professor Dare if you may. And I'll be checking on you time to time"_

The woman's voice entered his mind. He recalls the girl saying nonsense as the needles injected his body. The boy wouldn't talk back but the girl seems to have no problem with that. She expected no answer from the boy in chains anyway.

"_In case if you're wondering, which I'm certain you are, you're in Laboratory DL2F. I'm restricted from telling you what DL2F means but that is the least of your problems"_

Laboratory. He remembers now. He was locked up in a laboratory where this girl, Rachel, or Professor Dare, was checking up on him. She never told him what DL2F means. She told him that he was a special case. One that is feral. The chains and the lock on his head were heavy restraints to prevent him from causing danger to others. He was even locked in a steel prison-like cage that drains this source of power in his mind. "Oh my god, it's him. He's out. Fire!" one of the guards yelled. The firing continued yet no bullet pierced through his skin. An unknown defensive force field circled the boy as he walked forward. Prison-like cage. If he was locked up in a cage, then how did he manage to get out? Was that why he was lying on the ground? More likely, he fell. Someone has unlocked the cage. Someone who intended to release him.

"Hold fire and fall back! Didn't Professor Dare tell you nincompoops to refrain from firing at the boy?" a voice yelled.

"But he is dangerous! Sir–"

"He will use those bullets to his advantage, idiot! Do not let him reach any material on the floor or he will use it to his offense. Now, fall back!"

_Advantage, you say?_ The boy thought. He was locked up. He had no memory whatsoever of what happened before he was captured, chained, and bounded. They were the cause of his never-ending pain. Anger rose inside him. The escapee gritted his teeth and forced the used bullets on the ground to rise. He could hear them back away. The boy put his brain to use. Walking forward, he lodged every bullet straight through their heads, not missing a single one of them. Lifeless bodies fell to the floor. He marched forward and used this power of his to use. Without seeing, he can sense the room around him. It's like a scanner but with your senses.

He felt a tightly shut door in front of him. With all his might, his head pounded with dullness as he forced the two metal doors to open. The metal creaked and bent from the force. He walked through it with ease. More guards came running his way. "Don't let him come near you. Hold fire but aim your weapons" another voice commanded. How dare they. He was chained, injected, and memory drained and they had the guts to _aim_ firearms at him? A low growl escaped the boy's throat.

"Stay where you are" the commander's voice sounded again.

Instead, the escapee ignored him and continued forward. _Still aiming at me? Oh, I'll give you something to aim alright_, he thought. He felt around the room and the force from his mind grasped onto one of the guards. He moved it to both his offender's arms and pulled violently. A shrill scream tore throughout the room as the guard's torso fell forward; his arms now torn from his body and lying on his sides, blood starting to pool around it. Guns started to fire once more. The boy reciprocated all the bullets that were aiming his way.

He was merciless. He was beyond help. He was on the edge of his beaten up sanity. He had power. He had advantage. They all treated him badly. None in this twisted laboratory deserved to breathe in the air he breathes. He pushed through rooms and rooms of guards. All went down with a bullet lodged through their head or a piece of their body torn away from them; lot likely the arms or legs. So far, he has not made contact with his Professor who examined him or the man –or woman– who disarmed the cage's power. He was more or less a walking death machine so either way, he was thankful they didn't show up at an ungodly hour. Although, he would like to thank his ally later on. If he_ is_ an ally.

There was no stopping him. The boy was desperate to get out of this laboratory, get the helmet off his head, maybe gather his wits once he escapes, and plan further more. He wanted to avenge his missing memories. He wanted to put them in pain. Yet, he wanted to be free of this trouble. He wanted to start a new life. Maybe find a friend to keep company. He wanted to restart from scratch and forget the lives he has ended. If he was hopeful, he may even talk to someone who would keep his telepathic senses a secret. He wanted help. But he's certain finding help or friend is impossible.

Before he could force the next two doors open, the panel beside it lightened up and opened on its own. The boy followed the sound of the continuous opening doors. Whoever it is that's on his side deemed their help. But why wait so long to set him free? His foot finally set down on dry land. He figured he was out of the laboratory, meaning he's on his own now. He trekked forward, using his hands to grab onto anything.

The cold night air hit him. The escapee realized that he was stripped off his clothing. _Great, not only am I blind but I'm naked too_, he thought bitterly. He shivered as he placed his hands on the trunk of a tree. Turning his head to the side, he heard footsteps hurrying towards him; hurried but quiet. That is, if you don't have a powerful set of senses, which he had. It sounded like it came from everywhere. The boy moved faster. Often the branches of miniature trees made scratches on his skin but nothing too severe. He chuckled darkly. He had scratches from harmless nature-bearing trees but even a bullet coming at him at high speed can't touch him.

As he ran, more memories and an additional voice crashed down on him.

"_This is Professor Hades. He'll come in and check you once in a while, while I'm gone" the girl –Rachel– said. Then the doors shut._

"_I am your ally. Remember me, child" a deep voice registered into his mind. Hades. His footsteps echoed as he left._

By that time, he was utterly confused by what he said. Nobody was his ally if they intended on keeping him locked up in that cage. But now he remembers. Was this the man who turned against his people to help him?

He immediately stopped once he felt the edge of the woods. It felt like a cliff but he was sure he heard the waves of the water crashing down on the rocks below. "Freeze! Don't make a move!" the voice behind him yelled.

_And come back to that living hell hole? No thank you_. He gritted his teeth. There was only one choice for him to take. Even with the helmet-like lock on his head and the darkness that bounded his eyes, he felt the adrenaline rush through him as he jumped off the edge. Using his mind's strength, he formed a force field below him to protect him from the sudden fall. Air rushed past his ears and the force wrapped him in a cocoon. Freezing water hit his body as soon as he rocketed down. Drops of water started to enter the lock on his head so he swam to find dry land.

His vision darkened. Not that it already is but he felt his eyelids droop. He sighed in relief at the earthly soil beneath his hand. He dragged himself up and face-planted himself on the ground. Now to take the last piece that was restraining him off. He sat up and felt around the lock once more. Beneath it, there were a series of buttons and screws. Seeing as he could no longer take it, he forced the screw off. To his surprise, there were more screws to detach but he gladly took the time to pull them off. Once the helmet-like lock on his head loosened up, he cracked it open and dropped the two metal pieces on the ground. "Life's a bitch," he cursed. The escapee looked down on himself. Yep, indeed, he was naked. He groaned and tried to stand up. "So learn how to fuck it" he sighed.

The escapee owned dark locks of hair that curled around his face, making him look subtly adorable yet the scowl on his face made him fierce as well. His eyes were a deep shade of brown that it almost looks like black. Even in the dark, his eyes overcame the darkness. But months –or years– of not seeing anything but darkness made his vision a little too blurry.

He staggered forward and held a hand on his forehead_. It's nice to get my eyesight and all back but please, don't overwhelm them with light_, he thought. He couldn't make the blurry light from faraway. He felt a throbbing pain in his head and went down again. The darkness was once again welcomed by his eyesight. He heard voices but nothing compared to the people who held him down. The new voices he heard sounded confused and…. concerned. His consciousness slipped away and the last thing he heard was a question that he hasn't heard since a long time.

"Are you okay?"

The boy opened his eyes; the light once again entertaining him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Annabeth, he's awake!" a voice yelled. He heard the door opening. He opened his eyes and looked into dark gray eyes. The girl placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "You're pretty warm. When we found you, you were drenched from head to toe. I'll make you some soup" the girl leaned away and headed for the door then she stopped and turned to him. "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase by the way. This is Percy Jackson" she opened the door and left. The boy in bed looked beside him. His eyes settled onto bluish green eyes. The boy had dark brown hair and swept to the side. He was toned and had a body of a surfer. Not too much muscle.

"What happened? Why were you naked out in the open?" he asked bluntly. "Not that I'm complaining" he added quietly but didn't go unheard. The younger teen raised an eyebrow at him. "I-I mean, I am complaining! You got sick because of that and it's pretty cold outside" he stuttered. The dark haired boy stared at him in amusement. A soft sigh escaped the older teen as he rubbed his temples. The escapee blinked and looked down himself. "Don't worry. Annabeth said I had to lend you my clothes" the brunette shifted closer. The escapee stared at him with narrowed eyes in suspicion. The brunette held his hands up in surrender. The boy made a move to sit up and groaned. A pair of hands helped him up and he sighed. The boy ran a hand through his hair and looked down on his torso. He wore a blue and white striped shirt. It hung loosely around his small frame.

"What's your name?" the boy asked. The escapee only stared down at his shirt, slightly glaring down on the stripes. Stripes were never his thing.

"Do you have anything black?" he spoke for the first time and looked into deep green eyes. The brunette gaped at him then laughed. "Okay, okay. Questions later" he stood up from his place and went out of the room. The boy in bed stretched his arms around and felt bones snap. He reclined his position and relaxed on the fluffy white goodness known as pillows. He hasn't laid back into one of these things since forever. He shifted lower and turned around. He nuzzled his face into the soft material and moaned in satisfaction. It's nice to be out of that damned laboratory.

The door opened and the teen held up a black shirt with a skeleton figure. "This is all I got. I'm not a big fan of black and my friend Leo got this for me as a joke in Halloween" he placed the shirt on the bed. The escapee sat up and pulled the blue and white striped shirt off him. He felt the attention of the other teen lingering on his body but didn't make a move to acknowledge it. He slipped the black shirt on. "Where are you from? I'm guessing you don't eat a lot, huh? We're going to make you eat a buffet of foods while you're here" the teen grinned and went for the door. The escapee traced the skeleton with his index finger and laid down again.

He stared up at the white ceiling. The boy twisted his head to have a look around the room. The walls were light blue and had a relaxing feeling to it. Even the sheet on the bed he's lying down on is blue. How he didn't notice he doesn't know. His eyes followed the pattern of small fishes on the sheet. Chucking lightly, he turned to look at the pillows. As he suspected, they also had the same color and pattern as the bed sheets. The door opened and the girl from a while ago came in with a bowl of what seems to be soup. It was placed on a tray as well as a cup of cold water. Annabeth placed the tray beside him and occupied the previous spot the other boy sat in moments ago.

The escapee sat up, moving the tray to sit on his lap. He chowed down on the soup hungrily all the while having the presence of the girl beside him, watching him. It was kind of creepy, if he admits. "Can I help you?" he asked and looked at the blonde. He didn't mean to sound rude but from what he's been through, kindness is a weakness. He gave an apologetic frown but it quickly dissipated. Fortunately, the girl understood. "Since my friend tried but failed in interrogating you, I'll let you cool off and drink some water before we get to know you. You looked pretty sick when we found you, you know" she frowned as she recalled the thought.

The boy snorted. "It's better than staying locked up" he murmured. He brought the glass to his lips and drank a generous amount of cold water. He sighed and placed the tray back where the girl placed it. Annabeth looked at him in confusion. "Locked up? Does your family abuse you?" a sudden panic raised in her voice. She straightened in her seat and placed both her palms on the bed.

The boy grimaced and twiddled with his thumbs. He looked down on his lap. "My life's been a crazy labyrinth. I don't think I'm able to tell you about that yet" he confessed. He wanted someone to trust. He'd never admit it to anyone but he's afraid that once he's put his trust in someone, they'll turn on him; break him like the people in the laboratory. What was he thinking, staying here and letting them comfort him. What if they were sent by those scientists to fool him? His mind reached out slowly to grip the girl's neck, ready to strangle her. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at the concerned look on the girl's face. "It's fine. You can tell us when you're ready" she smiled sadly. His hold on her broke. She looked at the tray then back to the boy. "I'm guessing you're still hungry" it wasn't a question. More like a statement. But nonetheless, the boy nodded.

"I'll make you more food" she smiled and stood up. She grabbed the tray and opened the door. "Annabeth," the boy called out to her. The blonde looked back. "Thank you" the boy said. She nodded and closed the door behind her. Not a second later, the door opened and Percy came in. "How are you feeling buddy?" he asked. "Desperate for food like a whore in heat" the boy groaned. Percy laughed and sat down beside him. The escapee leaned down and rested his head on the pillows. "Is everything here blue?" he asked. Percy stared at him then at the room. "Not everything" he smiled.

"This is my room, by the way. Blue is my favorite color" he said.

"That explains the shirt" the boy nodded to the disregarded shirt that lay on the floor. The older teen made no move to get it. "What's your name?" he asked again. The escapee tugs on the black shirt and tries to fix it so that it won't hang lower than his shoulders.

"Nico di Angelo" he says.

"Well, Nico, you can stay here until we figure you out and help you back on your feet" Percy places his hand on Nico's bare shoulder and rubs it comfortingly. The escapee has no choice but to nod his head. At least they were kind enough to give him a place stay. After that, he'll need to find a place to crash. His suspicion makes him unable to trust others easily. But for now, this will do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Putting a slash between the A and the N for Author's Note confuses me... Anyways, if you've noticed, the first chapter is _prooooobably_ based on Elfen Lied. Just the first chapter! Haven't really finished that anime yet. So, if you've watched Elfen Lied, you'd know how the helmet lock thingy looks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of the plot. Eheh *holds up hands in surrender***

* * *

**Psychokinetic Disaster  
**

**II**

_"Well, Nico, you can stay here until we figure you out and help you back on your feet" Percy places his hand on Nico's bare shoulder and rubs it comfortingly. The escapee has no choice but to nod his head. At least they were kind enough to give him a place stay. After that, he'll need to find a place to crash. His suspicion makes him unable to trust others easily. But for now, this will do._

It's nighttime by the time Nico looks out of the window after the girl –Annabeth, he reminds himself. They have names after all– gave him a full plate of goods. They provided a spare toothbrush for him as well. _These people are too kind_ Nico thought. Not that it's bad but nothing good ever comes his way. Getting help immediately after escaping the lab seems at least a bit suspicious. But the sincerity in their eyes tells him otherwise. He sighed and turned to his side. He felt bad for occupying the boy's bed. Percy had to use the couch. They argued over this matter already after eating but Percy insisted he takes the bed.

Percy Jackson. What can he say about him? It's been long he's seen another boy. He doesn't mean to sound queer or alien but, heck, it's been long he's seen teenagers like him. Though, Nico looks younger for a few years. Percy is a kind kid. Well, that came out weirder than he thought. He looks so… free. He certainly looks like one of those people who love swimming in the beach. _I don't know. Maybe it's the tan_ Nico smiled at the thought. The boy hasn't seen the sun for ages. He couldn't wait to wake up and explore outside. He sounds like he's been locked up in a shed since birth. Despite the irony, Nico's small smile remained.

The sound of a door opening made him look up. "Hey, still up?" Percy leaned on the doorframe. "I wouldn't have been if you hadn't opened the door" he countered. The brunette smiled and came in, closing the door behind him. "Couldn't sleep either" he said. Nico heard him but only stared at the bed sheets. He looked up and found the brunette staring. Was he supposed to answer? Instead, he settled for an appropriate response. "Oh"

Percy chuckled softly and sat down on the bed. Nico scooted to give him space. The brunette leaned on the headboard and heaved a sigh. "Tell me about you, di Angelo" he said after a few seconds of silence. The raven haired boy looked up at him and blinked. What else did he remember about himself? He had a…. sibling. A sister! His head pricked a sudden ache before it vanished. The boy grimaced. Apparently his brain doesn't like reminiscing. "I guess… I have a sister" he mumbled, not entirely sure. _Or had_, an afterthought came. He frowned again. "A sister? We could contact her to let her know where you are. Man, she probably knew what you were doing out. Maybe got drunk after a party or something" Percy bolted upright.

"I'm not so entirely sure about that" Nico whispered, almost as if afraid to hear his own voice. "Why so?" the other teen looked down at him. The younger boy opened his mouth to say something but when he looked into concerned green eyes, his words vanished. The way the moonlight shone down on the side of his face made him look heavenly. His tousled hair made him all cuter, from Nico's words. _Not that he was cute beforehand_ Nico thought thoroughly. "Uh- umm.." he stuttered. He mentally smacked himself on the head and composed himself. "I don't remember anything than having a sister. I don't even know where I live" the raven haired boy confessed. Percy frowned and patted him on the head. "There, there" he cooed. Nico pushed the hand away and glared at him.

The older teen held his hands up. "Just trying to comfort you" he meant to sound hurt but the smile broke it. Nico rolled his eyes and moved lower in the blanket. Seeing as the boy won't longer talk, Percy figured it was his turn. "I'm fond of the water. I like swimming in the beach on some days if it isn't too cold" he said. The boy looked up again. "Like you, I have a sibling. His name is Tyson and he's practically a kid. I don't see him often but I remember hanging out with him a few summers back" he smiled at the thought. He made small circles on the blanket and sighed. It was nice remembering the past but not everything was good. Percy had breakups here and there but for some reason never let him down.

"I bet you had a nice life" Nico blurted out. Percy didn't mind. "Not so much. I had problems too but I didn't let it bother me too much. How about you?" he asked. If he was being honest with himself, Nico couldn't recall anything else but being locked up. He guessed this wasn't the time to tell them. Maybe tomorrow. But it isn't bad to relieve some of the stress off his back, is it? "No. I had it bad. Real bad. Practically locked me up for "good measure", they'd say" he glowered. Well, so much for relieving stress. Percy's eyes widened in shock. It was the logical reaction he'd get if someone were to hear about someone being locked up. "That's horrible! Why would someone lock you up? And how did you get to the shoreline?" he asked. Nico frowned and shook his head. "I'll tell you in the morning" with that said, he turned around and snuggled deep into the pillows. Percy took the hint and left after saying a soft goodnight.

Morning came by and the sunlight brightened the room. Nico groaned as he sat up. He yawned and finally stood up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. For a second, he panicked from waking up in another confined place. But when last night flashed before his eyes, he sighed and opened the door. He smelled bacon and eggs somewhere along the hallway. He followed and found himself in the kitchen with Annabeth cooking. She turned and saw the boy in sleeping clothes. "Good morning Nico" she gestured to one of the seats. Nico nodded his head in a silent greeting and sat down on the said place.

A minute later, a plate with bacon, eggs, and bread greeted him on the table. "Weird shirt" the girl snickered. The boy looked down and shrugged. He sighed in annoyance as he fixed his shirt to let it glide over his shoulders. There's really no other way for him to fix it unless he wants the whole thing falling down. He saw the pair of pajamas she was wearing. It was yellow with bunnies. "Weird pajamas" he mocked. The girl rolled her eyes and smiled.

Annabeth set her own plate on the other side and dug in. Nico did the same. He moaned in the back of his throat and shoved more food in his mouth. "How can someone be this good in making bacon and eggs? I swear" his voice was muffled by the food. It was unsanitary of him, he knew, but couldn't resist asking. The blonde girl laughed. "Well, thank you for acknowledging my cooking. Seaweed Brain just shoves all the food in his mouth" she grinned. Nico looked up at her in confusion. "Percy. I call him Seaweed Brain just 'cause he is" she shrugged and continued eating.

"Hmmm. Maybe it's because I haven't eaten for a long time" he said, never taking his eyes off the food but knew that the other was looking at him sympathetically. "But either way, you're good in cooking" he added quickly. He filled him mouth with more food and Annabeth took that as a sign of the conversation ending.

"Good morning to both of you" Percy strolled in and grabbed his own plate of bacon and eggs. Nico and Annabeth nodded back to him, their mouths full of food to talk. He took the seat beside Nico and stared at him. The boy knew and waited for him to look away but it never happened. He swallowed his food and cut the bacon on his plate. "It's impolite to stare" he directed it at Percy. From his peripheral vision, he saw Annabeth crack a smile. "I'll say sorry when you tell me what really happened to you" he stated. The younger boy looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Don't act dumb with me–"

"Yeah, 'cause you already are" Nico scoffed, cutting him off.

"Point is," the taller boy continued, "I'm asking if you get abused at home. Is that why we found you unconscious outside?" he pushed on. The boy could sense a tone of anger and concern laced in his voice. "And if I am?" Nico stared back into green eyes coldly. Annabeth inhaled sharply and raised her head to look at both of us. "Nico, whoever that's abusing you, we won't let you go back to them. They have no right to" she said. The boy felt touched by what she said. "Who said I'm willing to go back to them?" the raven haired boy turned to look at the blonde. _This is it,_ he thought. "They're coming to find me whether I like it or not. In this case, I'm not the only one in danger. You guys as well. I might as well leave" The boy made a move to stand up but the older teen took hold of his arm, making him stay seated.

"What do you mean you're in danger? Who are these people?" Percy frowned. The boy sighed as he tried to calm down. He moved further in his seat and looked at the two teenagers on the table. "Are you sure you want to get tangled up in my mess? I suggest you don't" Nico mumbled. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other before nodding at the boy. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you" he tried to threaten them but they only leaned closer in interest. Nico looked down on his lap. He can't believe what he's about to do. He doubts it's the safest thing he'll do but they did insist. Without further hesitation, he started to tell his story.

"The reason you found me by the shoreline yesterday is because I recently escaped a place they kept me locked in. For what reason, I don't know. As you can see, I don't remember anything and it's because they pried me away from my childhood before I even experienced it. They kept me in that place since I've been young. I remembered a huge fight going on before they took me away from my family. They placed this weird helmet lock on my head to prevent me from seeing but it let me breathe through. They chained me and locked me in a cage so either way, I couldn't really get out with the chains on my arms," the boy took a deep breath after explaining the first part. But he wasn't done yet. The girl and the boy looked offended and horrified by the way those people treated him. _At least they didn't experience it_, Nico thought.

"They rarely took the helmet off. Instead, they injected the vitamins and whatnot in me. That's why I look thin. On those rare occasions, they take off the helmet to actually give me food which surprises me until now. Never imagined them having the least bit heart in them to feed me" the younger teen laughed bitterly. "I don't remember what else they did but I knew they were injecting different kinds of drug that drains me off my energy. Sometimes it's painful, sometimes it makes me numb, and sometimes, it feels like I've been a subject –more like bait– to a storm, shocking me with a thousand bolts of fucking electricity!" he spat out angrily. "Then one day, the cage they placed me in broke and I was out. The alarms blared and guards were running. Of course, I was weak on my knees but I managed" Nico stopped. Should he tell them about the guards? It's only fair they know the story. If things get messy, he'll leave. "Then I finally figured out why they kept me locked up in the first place" he looked faraway in thought but one of them decided to interrupt.

"Nico, where did they lock you up? Why were there guards?" Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows in concern. Nico glanced at her blankly. "You won't believe me if I told you" he shook his head in disbelief. "We will. Just please tell us" Percy prodded. Nico grimaced and looked at the both of them. They looked on edge with the frowns set deep into their features.

"A laboratory, that's where. The guards were sent to keep me locked in. There's this girl who went and checked up on me. A professor, she said. She introduced me to another man. This one said he was an ally. Then I waited and waited. I figured he was the reason I was out of the cage in the first place. I made my way out of the laboratory scratch-free" his eyes darkened and a mocking smile spread across his face. "But they didn't" he muttered. Annabeth's eyes bulged out. Percy leaned back into his seat and stared at the younger boy. "W-what happened to them? The guards, I mean" the blonde asked. Nico bit his lip and looked away from them. "I knew it. I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry" he shook his head vigorously.

"No!" Percy exclaimed. The raven haired boy looked up in astonishment. "Tell us. We won't judge you" he said. Nico thought about it for a while. It wasn't their fault they'd call the police after this. He'll just leave afterwards, knowing that no one will accept him. As if reading his thoughts, Percy frowned and grabbed his hand on the table. Nico stared at their hands. "We won't. I promise" he tilted his head to look at darker orbs. The brunette took his hand back after realizing what he did. The escapee exhaled and nodded.

"I killed them"

Annabeth and Percy looked taken aback. "But I didn't mean to! I mean, I wanted them to feel the pain I had but never in that way" he lied half-way through. Of course he didn't mean to. It just came as a natural reaction; a wild animal out of the cage. No one in their right mind would keep them in a cage in the first place. So obviously, Nico felt he had his right to harm them but not like the way they did to him. What they did was more life-scarring than immediate death. He made a mental note to kill them slowly when the guards or scientists and he cross paths again. Didn't expect killing them in the first place but didn't bother him anyways.

"Wait," Annabeth held up a hand. She frowned and looked at the boy across her. "If you couldn't see, then how did you kill them, exactly?" she asked slowly. Percy seemed to consider her thought and looked confused as well. Nico took a deep breath. How was he going to explain this? _This is harder than I thought_, he said mentally. "Telekinesis, I think" he blurted out. _Well, that wasn't so hard_ he mused. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Percy looked like he had to process this thought. "What do you mean?" she said.

"Like this" the boy stared at the fork on his plate. He ignored the faint throbbing in his head and lifted it up carefully without touching it. The two people in the room gasped as Nico threw it to the side, pinning it to the wall. He looked back to his two companions to see them staring at the wall with the fork in place. "How did you do that?" Percy asked all the while his voice filled with awe. The escapee chuckled and shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know. I just figured this out after escaping the laboratory" he frowned. Even saying "laboratory" makes him feel queasy.

Annabeth stood up from her side in the table and walked to Nico's side. The boy thought she was going to harm him but he didn't expect her throwing her arms around him. He blinked and stared at the ceiling. "What're you doing?" he asked. Annabeth laughed softly and leaned away to smile at him. Nico was surprised to see her eyes watery with unshed tears. "I bet you never had a hug up until now. Whatever terrible things they did to you was unforgivable for someone as young as you" she spoke as if feeling the same way. "Don't get me wrong but they deserved every right to feel the same pain, if not, worse for taking you away at such a young age" she sniffled. Percy placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her away from the boy who looked just as surprised as Percy was.

"Okay, move over, Wise Girl. This guy needs some hugs and he's going to get it" the brunette scooted closer with his chair and practically pulled Nico off his own seat as he gripped onto the younger one tightly. Nico wouldn't admit it to them but he liked the hug Percy gave him better than Annabeth's. Not that he was being rude but the older boy felt warm and his arms secured him like nothing else in the world would harm him. Reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and nuzzled closer. He heard the girl giggle as she went back to her chair. Nico had no choice but to use the older teen as a chair if he won't let go soon 'cause his legs were starting to feel drained. _Fuck it_, he thought. He sighed and sat down on Percy's lap. The brunette laughed and pulled him in more. _At least he didn't push me_ Nico thought.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys to your cuddling and I'll go do my business in Tumblr" she stood up and walked pass them. "Oh, and Nico?" she turned back and raised a finger. The boy turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "Just so you know Percy swings the other way, if you catch my drift. It's the reason why his relationships never end well" she laughed evilly. "Annie!" he heard the taller teen whine. The blonde turned and ran for her room. Nico doesn't really "catch her drift" or whatever nonsense she just said. He can't keep up with today's slang as of now.

"Forget her, she doesn't know what she's saying" the brunette sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Nico tilted his head to look up at him. "What does she mean by _swinging the other way_ and _catching her drift_?" he asked innocently. Percy stared at him in surprise and laughing after. "You have got to be the most innocent being in this planet" he grinned. Nico rolled his eyes and stared at the chest at the front of him. "Not really" he glared at the shirt. He smiled creepily for effect as he reminded Percy of the recent murders he made. He felt the body below him shiver and felt triumphant. "You won't harm me though," he said bravely. Nico looked up at the smug grin on the brunette's face. He feigned a look that said 'are you sure?' and stared at him in the eye. "…. Will you?" Percy gulped visibly.

Nico laughed and retracted his arms from around his neck. "No. No, I won't" he grinned. Due to his movement, the shirt slides off one shoulder. Nico stares at it menacingly. "I need to get clothes my own size" he pulled the shirt back up and stood up. He looked down at the other brunette to see him staring. He glared and snapped two fingers in front of his face. "Sorry, what?" he blinked. "Where's Annabeth's room? I need to talk to her" he said. Percy led Nico to the end of the hallway where a door stood with the letters "ANNABETH" written on top.

Nico knocked. "It's open!" she yelled from the inside. Nico went inside and waited for Annabeth to acknowledge his presence. "Yes?" she looked up from her laptop. Nico groaned and sat down beside her. "You're a girl. Do you think you can help me find clothes my own size?" Nico asked. The girl blinked and laughed. "Sure. Money's on me. You'll be my personal Barbie doll" she smiled "or Ken doll" she added. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I don't want you using your money on me" Nico looked down ashamed. The girl sat up and placed an arm around his neck. "Nico, look at you. You look uncomfortable in those clothes. I am definitely getting you clothes whether you like it or not. I was planning to either way when I saw you in the kitchen but thanks for reminding me" she smiled.

Nico thanked her and stood up. "Hold on!" he turned around. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. Annabeth patted the seat next to her. Nico sat down on the spot beside her. The girl twiddled with her thumbs and stared at the door anxiously as if something will come busting it down. "You know Malcolm?" she asked a minute later. Her voice was so soft Nico had to strain his ears to hear her. Nico shook his head. He didn't know any Malcolm. Wait... His head throbbed as he tried to recall what Rachel told him the past few years. Somehow, the name Chase seemed familiar. Not Annabeth _Chase_ but... Nico frowned and supported his head with his hand. He could hear Annabeth asking if he was alright but Nico only concentrated on the throbbing in his head.

"_... Chase has ..."_

"_Before ..."_

"_... but killed..."_

Nico gasped. "Nico, are you okay?" Annabeth asked. Nico sat up straighter and nodded. "I'm sorry. What– Who's Malcolm?" he asked. He had a weird feeling about this conversation. "Malcolm is, or was, my older brother," she inhaled deeply "and he was one of Aphrodite's test subjects. Like you" she turned her head towards the younger boy. Nico furrowed his eyebrows. "But–" "Rachel is the person assigned to check up on you. Who do you think assigned her to do that?" she shifted in her seat and turned her body towards Nico. "There are things you don't know about that laboratory. Malcolm, my brother, escaped. But he was found days later and he was..." her voice was caught in her throat. She sighed and bowed her head.

"How do you know these things?" the raven haired boy asked. Nico was surprised Annabeth had an idea to where he's been locked up. "When Malcolm escaped, he went to us and told us his story. Mother went to tell the others. When she left, we were attacked. Malcolm protected me but they were too many. He didn't go down without a fight. He killed dozens of those people, including the person assigned to him. They didn't take me since I had no power like my brother. When mother and the others came, I told them what happened. She was furious" Annabeth took a deep breath to calm down. Nico didn't know what to say. He placed a hand on Annabeth's back and reassured to calm her down.

"Aphrodite's one thing but the others are a whole new level" she glared at her hands. "Others?" Nico panicked. There were _others?_ "Mother told me about them. There isn't just one laboratory" she frowned and looked at Nico grimly. Nico's eyes widened. "There are three"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Bum bum bum buuuum! I'm back! My school starts at the 16th of June. I might take a longer time to update afterwards. I'm sorry I haven't updated. My mom got home from Singapore and spent her birthday here. We spent the whole week going out. Ehhhh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of the plot. *Does the macarena***

* * *

**Psychokinetic Disaster**

**III**

_"Aphrodite's one thing but the others are a whole new level" she glared at her hands. "Others?" Nico panicked. There were others? "Mother told me about them. There isn't just one laboratory" she frowned and looked at Nico grimly. Nico's eyes widened. "There are three"_

"W-what?" Nico lured back in shock. He refused to believe her. Three laboratories? That meant there were two other people locked up, being held captive. He felt immense sympathy for the other two and anger for the people who ought to lock them up in the first place. What did they do to deserve this? If he had powers, then did that mean this Malcolm guy had too? "There are three Levels. If you're who I think you are, then you're being –or were– held at Level 2, the Medium. There's one for each laboratory but ever since my brother escaped, I heard my mother and her acquaintances talking about a new captive held. I assumed it's you, taking my brother's place." The girl held her head in her hands and sighed deeply. It was a lot to take in, he'll give her that.

"What did your brother have?" the boy asked. Annabeth tilted her head up to the sudden question. "What power, I mean." He corrected. She straightened her back and looked deep in thought. "He was vastly intelligent. A mad genius. So smart, he could immediately tell what you were to say before it came out of your mouth" she exhaled "and apparently, those people saw him as a _threat_." Her voice went cold as she said the last word. "My mother works in an organization against The Andromeda." She said.

"The Andromeda?"

"The whole business itself. They call it The Andromeda. I've heard Level 3, the High, held the most powerful person. I don't know what kind of power she or he has but I heard they get the worst treatment." She frowned and fell face-first on her pillow. Nico blinked and stared at his lap for what felt like minutes. There was another person out there getting tortured the worst. And he thought _he_, himself, had it bad. "This person. Aphrodite, you said. Who is she?" the raven-haired boy asked, slight fear slipping through his words.

"She's assigned to the Level 2. She makes sure her captive doesn't die. She's often gone so she assigned Rachel to handle the needles." Annabeth turned to grab her phone from beside her laptop and began sending a message to someone. "Level 1, the Low, is assigned to Nemesis. Level 3, the High, is assigned to the headmaster herself, Gaea." She placed her phone down and stared at her feet.

"Great. They put our lives on the line but make sure we're at its edge. I'm starting to think death is a nice option if it weren't for the ally who helped me escape." Nico mumbled grimly. Annabeth frowned when she heard his words. Witnessing the death of her brother wasn't easy for her; it was traumatizing. Now, hearing another person consider death as an option swelled something inside her. She began, "Nico, it's not the end–"

"You're right, it isn't..." he paused "It's only the beginning" he said, determination set on his face. The girl felt dread rise through her chest. What did he mean? "But don't worry. I won't give in to death" Nico sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Nico, what are you saying?" the girl asked carefully. If Nico is on to something, especially if it involves the laboratories, she needs to know. It might be dangerous. "I know they're on the move. They're sending their soldiers to find me" he frowned "I won't cause you people trouble. I will leave immediately." The boy began to stand. "Nico! –"

"No!"

Another voice shouted. The door burst open and Percy came in, eyebrows knitted together worriedly and lips curved down in a grimace. "Whoever those soldiers are, can't you fight them?" he asked.

"Percy, I can't–" Nico got cut off.

"Then we'll hide you. From what you said, they did horrible things to you. If you are sent back to _that_..." the taller boy trailed off. He couldn't continue. His eyes hardened and met Nico's. "We won't let them get you. Right, Annabeth?" he turned to the girl for approval. The said blonde nodded eagerly. Then she looked at him warily. "How much did you hear?" she asked. The brunette raised an eyebrow. "When he said it's only the beginning and how the soldiers are after Nico." He pointed at the boy in question. Annabeth heaved a small sigh in relief, went unnoticed by the taller boy.

"Well, why were you eavesdropping?" she questioned. Nico sat back down and tossed his feet on the bed. "I was about to tell you your friend is here but we heard you guys talking so... yeah" he shrugged as if it was nothing. The girl nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. Who's here?" she asked.

"Me, Annie bear!" another voice piped up. A girl with shoulder-length hair entered the room, her skin a healthy tan complexion. Her eyes are like a kaleidoscope of blue, green and brown. Annabeth smiled and received an embrace from the Cherokee descendant. Both boys eyed the two girls. "This is Piper. Percy hasn't properly met her yet since I'm the one to go to her house to spend the night. But I'm sure you guys know each other. Pipes, this is Nico. He's staying with us." Annabeth winked at Nico. "Ahh, it's nice to meet you guys" the girl, Piper, said. Annabeth grabbed her purse from the nightstand and hooked arms with Piper. "You two be good" she scolded the two boys in her room.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"To get clothes for Nico" she paused and looked at the smaller boy over. "He's pretty small so it ain't hard to find some for him." She grinned when Nico looked about to protest. "See you!" Piper waved her hand and led the blonde hooked in her arms to the door outside. The escapee got up and went out the room. Percy, having the option to since he had nothing else to do, followed the boy to his room. Nico landed, sprawled on his bed. Percy sat beside the tiresome boy, despite having nothing to do but walk around the house. "What did you guys talk about?" he asked finally. Nico turned his head and stared at the older teen. He contemplated whether it was safe to tell him about Annabeth's brother and the other laboratories. He's gone through so much, he doesn't know if he'll handle sharing all what he took in with the boy.

"It's nothing interesting." He said. He watched as Percy's mood went down. The taller boy shifted his position into laying down beside the younger boy. "Try me" he huffed. Nico figured out just how stubborn Percy could get. It was sort of _cute_ having a childish attitude at an older age. He coughed on his behalf to rid the thought. "Remember that laboratory I said? There are three." He left it there to see what the other will say. "Three?" he repeated. "Different Levels too. They held me at Level 2, the Medium." He copied Annabeth's words. "The other two Levels held two other people. Level 1, the Low held the person with a low ability, I guess. Level 3, I heard got the worst treatment. They must be powerful." He concluded.

Percy placed a hand on Nico's hair and ruffled it, messing it up. Not that it wasn't messy beforehand. The escapee growled and swatted the hand away. "Somebody's grumpy" the older teased. Nico rolled his eyes and frowned. He's been frowning a lot lately. He looked up to find green eyes looking down on him. "What're you looking at?" he didn't mean to sound rude but getting the attention wasn't in his list of favourites to get. Percy grinned and shrugged, "a cute little ball of darkness. Maybe" Nico narrowed his eyes at the word _cute_.

"You think I'm cute?" he frowned. He looked nothing like that. His skin is nearly dead pale from the lack of sun exposure. His eyes are deep dark pools of brown orbs; nothing compared to the swirling green hurricanes of the boy's eyes. He's also thin. His hair is unkempt, making it look like as if he's been tossed inside a washing machine. He experimentally patted his hair down. He heard the other boy chuckle. "For a while back in the shoreline, I thought of you as the emo type." Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Is that your excuse? You think the emo types are cute?" the escapee questioned. "From what I remember, they're all dark and brooding" he said. The taller teen raised an eyebrow, a look that said "_that's exactly what you are_".

"I don't know, man. You expel a mysterious aura. Either dark or something that screams insecurity." He smiled sheepishly. Nico had nothing to say.

It's been a long time since the bright and happy side of him showed. Least to say, it's hard to keep his spirits up even after escaping the living hell hole. Maybe it's the fear knowing that they're still out to get you. But another thought came to his mind. Were they going to kill him the next time they lay eyes on their top two prisoner? He also realized he never met his family. Or if he did, back years ago, he can't remember their faces anymore. His mind swirled with unanswered questions, doubting whether he should try to find them. But he might cause them trouble as well and they'll cast him off back to the laboratory. But most importantly, he wondered if they were still alive. Tears welled up in his eyes and his vision blurred.

Percy's smile faltered immediately and placed a comforting hand on Nico's back. "I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm sorry." He apologized, frowning when Nico took a deep breath. The raven-haired boy sat up to rub the tears trying to cascade down his cheeks. "I-It's not that. Just thinking about s-stuff" he stuttered. He sniffled and covered his face with both his hands.

"Hey. Hey, it's ok. I'm here to listen if you're willing to talk to me. You can cry freely. Keeping the sadness in won't do you good." The green-eyed teenager spread his arms to signal a welcome for a hug. Nico gladly scooted over into his space and buried his face into the older boy's chest. His hands clung to the fabric of shirt at his back as the tears flowed freely. Percy wrapped his arms around him and cooed comforting words into the other's ear. He rocked the weeping boy slowly to calm him.

Surprisingly, it worked as the sniffling died down to a minimum and the grip had gone, leaving the smaller boy's palms against his back to pull him close. Nico had never felt a swirl of sadness and gratefulness. He's grateful to find people like Percy, who accepted you for whom you are and help comfort you when tears start to fall. They stayed like that for God-knows-how-long minutes. The rocking motion sent the younger boy into a calmer state; his head resting on the older boy's shoulder and hands now limp on his lap. His cheeks went pink after realizing how close they were.

"I'm sorry I wet your shirt" Nico apologized, head low to hide the blush. Percy smiled and rubbed his back. "S'okay. I don't like seeing people sad so I rather help comfort them throughout so they can take the time to calm down." He patted the black locks of hair on the boy's head softly. "You don't have to tell me what's bothering you if it makes you uncomfortable" he said. Nico nodded in apprehension. He detached himself from the other body and stretched. "Wanna watch movies?" Percy asked, heading out to the living room. Nico shrugged and followed him out. He sat on the nearby couch and watch Percy look through collections of CD's and DVD's.

"Got any horror?" Nico asked suddenly.

"Uhmm.. Lemme check" Percy separated certain CD's from the pile and stacked them up beside him. "We got Thirteen Ghosts, World War Z, Saw 7, Cabin in the Woods, and recently, Carrie, the remake. Which one do you want to watch?" the older teen asked, turning back to the boy on the couch. The raven-haired boy shrugged. "Anything, really. You choose" he said. Percy picked Cabin in the Woods and inserted the CD in the DVD player. He sat beside Nico on the couch and smiled when the boy moved his feet and placed them on Percy's lap.

Their afternoon was spent watching movie after movie and Nico started to drift off. At the middle of their sixth movie, Nico changed positions again to try to keep him up. His eyes start to droop and his head lolled to the side. Percy felt Nico's head brush against his shoulder. He looked down on the sleepy figure and smiled. Slowly, he pulled his arm up and draped it over Nico's shoulder, careful not to wake the smaller boy. Percy heard the door open and glanced back to see the girls carrying multiple bags. It looked heavy, inspecting as Annabeth's back is hunched over, her arms dangling with shopping bags. Piper had the same amount but kept her posture straight.

_Girls_ he sighed inwardly.

"Welcome back" he welcomed the two girls.

Nico stirred in his seat and gazed at the two girls heading their way. He jumped slightly but unnoticeably when he felt an arm around his shoulder. He felt his heart thud against his chest. _Why do I feel panicked?_ He thought curiously. "Since I saw you in the kitchen this morning wearing the skull shirt Percy has never worn, I figured you'd like all these dark clothing." Annabeth dropped the bags on the floor and rummaged through each one. She grabbed the bag and shoved it in Nico's lap. The boy blinked and looked up at her. "Thanks" he smiled lightly. "We got you more than that, honey. With shoes to go!" Piper's voice sounded. He looked at the other girl to see her holding up three more bags. How they got him shoes remain a mystery to him. If they were able to tell his foot size by looking, he felt violated.

"Now, change! I want to see how well you look in these clothes!" Annabeth urged him. Nico rolled his eyes and headed to Percy's room, carrying the bag with him.

He shut the door behind him and placed the bag on the bed. He brought out the clothing and looked at it appreciatively. They bought him _these_? They weren't kidding when Annabeth said she'd make him her personal Ken doll. He disregarded his clothes and folded them neatly on the bed, casting it aside. He pulled the black tattered pants on, wincing when it clung tight against his legs. He looked through the bag again and saw they bought him studded belts, more shirts, mostly black, grey or white pants, and– were those bracelets? He grabbed them from the bag and saw they were made of leather. He placed them back and pulled out a shirt of choice. It was a black-and-white plaid shirt. He put it on and buttoned them up. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried for a smile. He looked good. He opened the door and went out to expose his new clothing. Three heads in the living room swirled to look at the boy.

Piper smirked and poked Annabeth on the shoulder. "I told you it looked good on him!" she cheered. Annabeth smiled and shook her head. "How are the pants?" she asked the boy. "It's tight." He blurted out. Both girls turned to each other and grinned wide suspiciously before looking back at Nico, returning their normal smiles. Nico glared at them both. "No worries. They're called skinny jeans!" Piper walked towards the younger boy and circled him. Nico yelped when he felt a hand smack his rear. "Definitely fits you" she winked. Something about her smile screamed mischief. His cheeks flared in embarrassment. He doesn't remember being easily flushed. He looked at Percy for help, lips jutting out as a helplessly frown and pleading with his eyes.

But the boy was busy looking him over; busy staring at the revealing flesh in his tattered pants and wished the rips were bigger to show more. "Percy, tell your friend to stop using me as her doll." He voiced out his opinion. The taller boy seemed to snap out of his reverie and looked at Nico in the eye. "Uhhh..." he stammered, in loss of words. Nico gaped at him.

"Ooh! I got something I want you to try on" Annabeth said. She grabbed another bag and pulled him back in Percy's room. She sprawled the clothes on the bed and closed the door. "I'm not changing in front of you!" Nico protested. The blonde rolled her eyes and started to unbutton his shirt. "Hey–"

"Neeks, I'm lesbian. I'm not interested in your boy parts so man up." She smirked. Nico's eyes widened at the unexpected information. "Oh" is all he could say as he was stripped off his shirt. The girl placed a black shirt over his head and pulled it down. The raven-haired boy looked down to see a white skull covered in piercings. "You know, I never told anyone except you, now." She said. Nico looked at her and saw the soft look in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because" and she left it at that.

Lastly, she grabbed a brown aviator jacket and put it on him. Nico looked himself over and grinned. "I like that look." Annabeth put her chin on her hand and looked in thought. For a second, the escapee thought what Percy would think about his outfit and even praised Annabeth and Piper silently when they got him the skinny jeans. He groaned and held his head in his hands. He sat on the bed and continued to look down.

"Nico? Is something wrong? Is it your powers?" Annabeth sat beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. The boy shook his head and frowned. "Can I trust you?" he asked after a few seconds passed between them. Blonde curls bounced as the girl nodded. "You've trusted me since you've told me about the laboratories and I trust you with my fair share of knowledge" she said. Nico sighed and placed his hands down, drumming his fingers on his lap nervously. "I get this strange feeling when I'm around Percy." He confessed his head low in humiliation. Annabeth's eyes widened and nodded encouragingly. "Tell me all about it" she sounded almost eager. Nico sighed and began telling her what happened when she left.

Meanwhile outside, after Annabeth shoved Nico back in Percy's room, Piper plopped down on the couch beside Percy and sighed. "Tired of shopping?" Percy chuckled. The girl scoffed. "Shopping? Moi? No way." She smiled. But it faltered afterwards. She looked at the door Annabeth and Nico went through. Percy nudged her side with his elbow. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, seeing the worry on her face. Piper knew about Percy. Annabeth told her about the guy being gay and after meeting the new addition in their house, she got information that Percy was ogling the guy.

"Percy, have you any idea what they might be doing in that room right now?" She asked bluntly.

The boy in question raised an eyebrow at her. "Annabeth is using Nico as her personal dress-up doll?" _Sarcasm right there_, Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah but in order to change him into new clothes, she needs to take _off_ his clothes in the first place" she said every word carefully as if she was talking to a child. Percy took offense to that, scowling and crossing his arms. "I know. I'm not _stupid_." He said. Piper planted a palm to her forehead and sunk lower on the couch. "Good. You know what that means?" Piper raised her voice, hinting at something.

Percy groaned, tired of playing dumb. "Piper, I'm perfectly aware how someone changes clothes. So, if Annabeth is taking Nico's shirt _off_, then–" he paused. Piper glanced up and saw the blood rushing to his cheeks. She decided to push further. "And what's taking them so long? I'm pretty sure she's only supposed to change _his shirt_." She added loudly. In truth, she was also suspicious of the both of them.

"Pfft. Come on. You think Annabeth would take advantage of Nico like that? She's more of a sisterly figure to him, y'know." Percy said. Even as he said it, he sounded skeptical. Piper turned her head and raised an eyebrow. Both of them stared at each other long enough to get the idea. "No way. Not in my room!" Percy huffed indignantly. Piper held back a laugh and forced a straight face. "I just hope we're wrong." She mumbled softly, hopeful. Both of them waited for the two people who haven't come out yet. When suddenly.. "They're doing it! Oh god" Percy wailed. Piper whimpered and placed her hands over her eyes. "No. They shouldn't be!" she whined.

"Annabeth's mine!"

"Nico's mine!"

Silence fell on the room as the two teenagers took a moment to refresh what happened. They looked at each other then, simultaneously, their faces heated up. The girl coughed, embarrassed. "So, you dig Nico, huh?" she grinned and turned the tables on Percy. Unresponsive at first but then, Percy nodded his head. "Yeah. How about you? How do you like your blondes? Grey eyes and intelligent?" he prodded back. Piper's confident grin faltered. "I-uhh.. Hmm" she coughed to cover up her incoherent words. "Yeah." She added a moment later. "You know how to pick em', Jackson. Nico's quite the cutie." She nudged him in the rib and smiled when that got him smiling sheepishly. "You should have seen him when we first saw him. He was stark naked." His cheeks reddened more and he rubbed his face with his hands. "What am I thinking?!" He mumbled over and over, trying to get the picture of naked and vulnerable Nico out of his mind.

Piper's eyes widened and smirked knowingly when Percy glanced at her. "You didn't do anything rash, did you?" her eyes glinted. Percy's face contorted into horror. "No, you perv! I don't molest kids!" he whispered harshly. Piper guffawed and held her stomach. "Nico would be glad when he hears you calling him a kid." She smiled. Percy slumped lower on the couch. "No, I'm pretty sure he'd kill me"

"Who'd kill you?" another voice interceded. It was Nico's.

Percy and Piper looked behind them to see their two friends standing just outside Percy's room. Piper grinned and hopped over the couch to approach the two persons. "Finally! That jacket looks good on you, by the way." She held a thumb up in Nico's direction. Testing the waters, she laughed as she picked him up off the ground and twirled him around. "H-hey! Put me down!" Nico yelled, gripping on the girl's shoulders. Piper set him down and ruffled his hair. Annabeth eyed them with amusement. "Percy's right. You _are_ a kid." She smiled innocently. Nico backtracked and looked at her as if to say "you're kidding, right?". She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "A pretty cute kid too, like he said." She pointed back at the direction Percy sat.

"What?!" Percy yelled. Nico glared daggers and stomped off in his direction. "Why you–" when he neared, he did the unthinkable and tackled Percy, sending both of them on the ground. Piper and Annabeth looked taken aback from what they saw. Piper suppressed a giggle then started to laugh. "I can explain!" Percy held up both his hands in surrender. Nico scowled and placed both his hands on the side of Percy's head. "Sure, explain it to the _kid_!" he said.

The older boy opened his mouth to apologize but caught off guard when he realized what position they're both in. Nico still wore the tight jeans so when he straddled him, he easily felt the curve in his backside. His eyes widened and blood rushed to his face immediately. Unfortunately, Nico didn't notice. When Percy gazed back up, he saw Nico's eyes staring down into his own.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he leaned up. His breath hitched when he saw the other reciprocating the action. Gazing into dark eyes, their lips inches apart then suddenly their movements ceased when ice cold water splashed over their bodies. Percy heard the familiar laugh.

"Piper!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My school starts next week, the 16th! It might take me longer to update. I'm sorry. Also, is the story moving too slow? Fast? I think it's fast. Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. I know that Percy and Nico's bond started abruptly the last chapter. If I postponed it longer, I would've placed all the percico action at the very end. I don't like waiting that long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of the plot. *Whispers* Hey, who ships Poseidon and Hades? Put yo' hands up in da aiiiiir! **

* * *

**Psychokinetic Disaster**

**IV**

_Slowly, oh so slowly, he leaned up. His breath hitched when he saw the other reciprocating the action. Gazing into dark eyes, their lips inches apart then suddenly their movements ceased when ice cold water splashed over their bodies. Percy heard the familiar laugh._

_"Piper!"_

_What was that back there?!_ Nico thought over and over as he relished in Percy's bed. The older boy had once again offered his bed to the younger one. After Annabeth prepared dinner for the four of them, Piper left but not before talking to the blonde on her way out.

The younger boy gripped the blanket covering his small frame and bit his lip. He thought of his foolish actions for literally jumping the older boy. To make it more embarrassing, he stared at his lips and unconsciously tried to get a feel of them. He was relieved, yet pissed, when Piper spilled cold water on them. These people have given him a temporary home and gave him food. The girls even bought him new clothing. They've seen him cry and they've seen what abnormality he can do yet it didn't seem enough. He's selfish for admitting he wanted those lips against his; Percy's lips, to be exact.

He doesn't know what to make of them. Were they friends now? They're definitely more than just acquaintances. He trusts them and they trust him. Nico is looking for friends to hang out with. He didn't expect to fall for one. Anxiety starts to build inside him. He shut his eyes closed to relax but the minimal amount of his trembling refrains him from doing so. Falling in love felt so foreign for him. Feeling this way for the first time, it scared him. Unaware of what he's doing, the furniture in the room starts to tremble as well; starting from the nightstand beside the bed to the shelf leaning on the wall. The grip he held on the blanket was released when he brought his hands up to clutch his head.

He felt it. The sudden pounding sensation when he was back in the laboratory. He was restrained that time and couldn't help but pull on the chains that bind him. But now, nothing's binding him to anything. He pulls his legs up so he could rest his forehead on them. _No!_ Nico's lips quivered as he held in sobs. The furniture starts shaking at higher amplitude.

He's confused and scared. The times his head pounded were when he _knew_ he was nervous. Back in the laboratory, when he felt something's wrong, he became anxious. More so when he hears Rachel's voice _then_ he starts worrying and the throbbing starts. Unable to think clearly, Nico doesn't hear the door open but abruptly looks up when a pair of hands grab his shoulders. The furniture stills immediately and the room quiets excluding the small uneven gasps coming from the smaller boy. Percy's face comes into view and he's rubbing small circles onto his shoulders. Nico maintains eye contact, afraid that when he looks away, tears will burst forth.

"Shhh, it's okay."

"Calm down now."

"I'm here."

His sea green eyes calmed him down but his body still shivered at the slightest. He doesn't hear the coos coming from the brunette, being occupied at a staring contest with the said person. Percy slides his hands down and behind the boy as he pulls Nico in for a hug. The escapee hesitates but ends up wrapping his arms around the older teen. His head nuzzles the crook of Percy's neck and sighs. Neither of them spoke as they held each other for comfort. Nico mumbles incoherently when he felt his back being rubbed up and down. Soon, his eyelids droop and his vision blurs. The darkness takes him in as he falls unconscious in the arms of his savior.

The next morning, Nico stirs awake. He stares at the ceiling and lay there peacefully. A sudden movement from his right caught his attention but as soon as he laid eyes on the person sleeping, his eyes widened. The memory of last night came back to him in a flash. _Oh god, I hope he isn't mad_ Nico frowned in thought. The arm draping across his torso pulls him closer to the heating warmth. He yelps in alarm. The brunette stirred in his sleep and cracked one eye open. Both of them stare at each other for what felt like minutes when both jumped apart from each other, Percy ending up on the floor since he was at the edge.

"My god, what did we do last night?" Nico mumbled. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to stand up. Percy, who already stood, chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't violate you or anything." He rubbed the back of his neck. Nico said nothing and sat back down on the bed. The bed shifted as the older boy sat down beside him. The escapee stares at the wall as to avoid the other boy's eyes. "Hey," Percy started "if you ever wanna talk to someone, Annabeth and I are here for you, 'kay?" Nico nodded solemnly.

"Come on, let's get food. I'm starving." Both stood up. Percy placed an arm around Nico's shoulder and maneuvered him to the kitchen where Annabeth was already placing food onto their plates. She looked up and smiled at them. "Just in time." She took her seat and cut a piece of her waffles. To Nico's surprise, the waffles and pancakes were blue. Annabeth sensed this and grinned. After swallowing, she said "Percy has an odd fetish for blue stuff." Percy shook his head in disbelief. "It's not a _fetish_. It's an obsession." He said, quoting the word Annabeth used with his fingers. The girl rolled her eyes and ignored his retort. Nico sat down on his side of the table and Percy followed. "I'm heading out with some friends today presumably with Piper, Hazel, Silena, and maybe Frank since Hazel and he are attached at the hip." Annabeth announced.

"So don't do anything stupid." She eyed Percy. The boy in question opened his mouth to argue. "Or anything that'll get Nico sore for the whole day. Understood?" her lips forced to hide a smirk as she saw the green-eyed teen blush deep red up to the tip of his ears.

Annabeth and Percy turned to Nico who was pulling the fork out of his mouth after putting a small piece of the oddly-colored pancake in his mouth. The younger teen snapped his head up and looked from the brunette to the blonde. Raising an eyebrow, he continued chewing. "Also, he's a little small so try not to break him." Annabeth grinned, directing her words at Percy but looking at the other. Percy's jaw dropped as he gaped at the blonde. "I can't break him if I can't make him sore in the first place." He remarked. "Oh, so you're not denying it." Annabeth turned to him now, her eyes glinting something unreadable. The older boy groaned and filled his mouth with blue pancakes to avoid talking to his best friend.

Soon enough, the girl finished her own plate of waffles and headed to her room to change. Nico and Percy sat in silence as they ate at their own pace, both staring at the plates in front of them. Nico's feet tapped against the floor nervously as he ate another slice. He could feel the heart in his chest pumping hard. He was alone, again, with the boy he fell for. He doubted he'd still have any friends if he let them know. _What would they think of me?_ He thought over and over. But he needed to calm himself down before the whole place starts floating in mid-air. He didn't need a repeat of last night. But if he could get another hug from Percy then it'd be worth it.

_Stupid, what're you thinking_. He shook his head mentally and grumbled. The boy across him looked up and tilted his head. "Something wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Nico shook his head 'no'. "What'cha thinking about?" he cut another slice and placed it in his mouth. All too quickly without thinking, the raven-haired boy said "You."

Percy choked on the piece and drank a glass of orange juice. Realizing his mistake, Nico dropped the fork on the plate and covered his mouth. His cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment as he bit on his cheek. "I-I mean... Not in _that _way! It's j-just that..." His voice faltered as he tried to come up with a valid excuse. "Hey, uhmm. It's okay. I get it." He said, "I mean, I would think about you too." His voice was soft and quiet but Nico heard. The heat from his face hasn't left but his hand covering his mouth tightened as he lowered in his seat. He only stared at the older boy in shock. _No way, no way, no way. Did he just say what I think he said?_ It was Percy's turn to flush in embarrassment. "Wait! That came out wrong. What I meant to say was: If I were you, I would think about me, too." He hastily tried to cover up his previous statement and chuckled nervously. Nico found it adorable and even smiled a little behind his hand.

"Smooth, Percy. _Real_ smooth." The boys sitting at the table turned to the source of sound and found Piper leaning on the doorway. Her lips are quirked up and her arms crossed against her chest. Nico removed his hand from his mouth and sat up straighter to avoid discomfort. No, not from the nether regions. "How long have you been standing there?" Percy asked, changing topic. Nico turned his attention back to his pancakes and finally finished but didn't make a move to leave. Instead, he chose to hear Piper's reason. "Ever since you said you were thinking about Nico." She shrugged nonchalantly. Percy stuttered and Piper grabbed a seat beside the younger boy. She hooked her arm around the boy and placed her left ankle on the top of her right knee, boy style. "So Neeks, you goin'na be okay around Mr. Perv here?" she said, extending her arm out to gesture at the brunette. "I'm not a pervert, you pervert!" the older teen whined. Nico only laughed and decided not to answer her question.

"Seriously. This one time I saw him giving this boy a lascivious look. I swear he was going to jump at him the moment he stared at his ass!" Piper exclaimed dramatically. Nico rolled his eyes and grinned cheekily at her. "And you know who this boy was?" she asked after a moment of waving her hands as gesticulations for her explanation. Nico, suddenly intrigued and a tiny bit jealous, asked the dreaded question. "Who?" he crossed his arms and watched Piper carefully.

"Piper, will you shut–" Percy stood from his seat.

"You, dear." She grinned manically and ruffled his hair messily before standing up and sprinting outside where Annabeth was waiting for her. She grabbed the blonde's hand and ran off to find their other friends.

The smile from Nico's face dropped as soon as he heard the words come out of her mouth. He didn't frown, no. He felt flattered yet all the while intruded. But then gave way to shock. _Percy was staring at my... ass?_ He pursed his lips. His eyes flitted towards the boy staring at the direction Piper ran off to exasperatedly. _Is it true?_ He wanted to ask but couldn't. For some reason, he wasn't as flustered as before but a trace of redness is still visible. He stared at him until Percy caught him. The brunette sat back down and stared at the table. "Did you hear her?" he tried for a laugh "Who says lascivious nowadays?" The younger boy shrugged. "Considering the fact you just said it, you and Piper." He grinned at the boy.

Percy's lips quirked up. He finished his own plate and Nico sat there, waiting for him. After cleaning out the table, both boys sat on the couch and decided to continue their movie marathon from yesterday. After a few hours of killing brain cells, Percy suggested they go to Starbucks since Nico hasn't technically drank coffee of any kind. As soon as they arrived at the café, Percy ordered for Nico while the younger boy chose a place to sit. There were a few people sitting in. A girl around her teen years talking animatedly with another girl her age, a business woman tapping away on her laptop, a boy reading a book in the corner, and lastly, an odd man wearing a black trench coat. He stayed away from the others and tried to conceal his presence. _With all that black in a place like this?_ Nico raised an eyebrow but chose a table away from the crowd as well.

_If I like him and he (maybe) likes me back, is this considered a date? _Nico thought distractedly.

Percy found the raven-haired boy and sat across from him, handing him the drink. Nico took a sip from the cool drink and hummed. It was delicious. Even _he _can't believe he hasn't tried anything like this. He sat the caffeinated drink back down on the table and sighed. _It's nice having a normal life unlike us freaks_. Nico frowned as he looked out the huge glass window. "What'cha thinking about, Nico?" the boy asked after sipping from his drink. "Just... life. How my life would look like if I ever saw my family." He said dejectedly. The escapee turned away from the glass window to stare at Percy but instantly caught the eye of the man a few tables behind them. Nico froze as he stared at the mystery man. His eyes black as umbra and piercing as knives. But something in them sent a different signal. Surprised if not, recognition.

Nico kept staring, devoid of emotion but curiosity. He knew it wasn't polite to stare but something in those eyes screamed clues. Of course, all his time in the laboratory wasn't all injection and torture. Rachel taught him manners and all those other things kids learn in school. He planned on ignoring her but had no choice since she's the only given source of entertainment.

He starts to panic when the man stood from his seat but kept it intact. The man in black starts walking towards them. Looking closer, Nico finally saw other features his eyes could reach. The man had unruly dark hair and bangs that dangled in the front of his face. From his peripheral vision, he could see Percy trying to get his attention but the man was feet away from them. Percy silenced and looked up when the man finally stopped by their table. Nico furrowed his eyebrows when he tried to detect any form of recognition from this man. He looked somewhat familiar.

"Hello gentleman." He greeted in monotone; ice cold but comforting in a way.

"Hello, sir." Percy greeted back, unable to make of his sudden appearance. Nico only nodded at him in greeting. Where did he hear that voice? The man's eyes lightened as if amused. His face was stoic but the younger boy could detect a faint smile on his lips as if smiling was a last resort. That's when he knew where he saw the familiar face. In a mirror but older.

"Who are you?" Nico asked quietly. It surprised him how small his voice sounded. The faint smile grew into an average smile. Percy found the exchange rather interesting. "Well, boy, who are _you_?" the man countered. Nico only frowned but didn't break eye contact. This man, he expelled a mysterious aura but now in close range, Nico almost felt at home. "I asked you first." He said. The older man seemed to consider this and nodded. "Very well." He agreed.

"Hades"

"Nico"

"Di Angelo."

Nico's eyes widened at the surname the man said. The man–Hades– took a seat near them and eyed Nico, expecting him to make the next move. Nico took the time to recall anyone with the name Hades. He knows he heard it before. Sensing the trouble, Hades decided to help him. "I'm the man Professor Dare introduced to you." He said finally. Nico looked up at him. "What did you mean ally?" he asked suddenly. The memories came back to him.

"_This is Professor Hades. He'll come in and check you once in a while, while I'm gone." The girl –Rachel– said. Then the doors shut._

"_I am your ally. Remember me, child." A deep voice registered into his mind. Hades. His footsteps echoed as he left. _

"So you do remember." The man mumbled, leaning back onto the chair. The escapee nodded. On a second thought, maybe this man will take him back to the laboratory. With that, his eyes filled with panic as he stood up from his chair. "You– You'll.." his voice faltered. "Listen to me, boy. I won't take you back to that wretched place! Now, sit down and stop attracting attention." His voice commanded. Nico had no choice but to do as he says. "Good. Now, to start this off, I'm the one who deactivated the power for the cage and unlocked it for you as well as lead you outside." He blurted out. Nico's mouth dropped as he stared at his _ally_. "Thank you. I could not express how thankful I am for that." He praised. Hades smiled genuinely for a second before it dropped. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Also, Nico," he started. At the hesitant pause, Percy and Nico leaned in anticipation for what the man had to say. "I am your father." The café's noise we're blocked out as Nico heard the final words. He should've expected it since he _did_ say "Di Angelo" when he asked his name. Noise starts clearing up again when he heard Percy holding back a laugh. Nico lifted an eyebrow at his direction. Hades sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Please don't tell me this reminds you of that Dark Vader and Luke moment." He pleaded as he closed his eyes. "I don't know. This and that resembles a lot, actually." Percy snickered. Nico watched both of them curiously. "Oh, shut up boy." Hades hissed. Percy raised his hands in surrender.

The escapee ignored the last comment and stood up. Hades looked at the boy in question. Nico hesitated at first but gathered the courage to step up and hug his _dad_. Hades was taken aback by what he did. He tried to keep it together. Those looks, the eyes, the hair, everything; he resembled Hades in another way. His only logical explanation was, indeed, being his son. He felt a rush of happiness burst forth in his chest when Hades hugged him back. After their little exchange, Hades patted the younger boy's back before the raven-haired teen sat down in his place. "W-where's mom?" Nico asked in hopes of meeting his family. He could imagine them smiling wide and brightly down at him as they embraced him. Feeling the comfort of his family sent new feelings up his chest but it stopped when he saw the grim look on his dad's face.

"Dad? What is it?" Nico tried calling him dad. It sounded unusual but he could get used to it if he stays with him. _Wait, am I going home? Did Hades– dad come to find me?_ Nico thought happily but his mood went down easily. _Does that mean I won't see Annabeth and Percy anymore as well as Piper? _The thought brought a frown on his face. "Son.." Hades started but couldn't find the right words to use. Nico looked at him and waited. "We're the only ones left in the family." His dad's voice lowered glumly with a hint of danger in it. Nico felt crestfallen as if a huge part of his heart was taken away from him.

"What do you mean? What happened?" he asked frantically. _No, not when I just found my dad!_ Nico frowned. Hades sighed and thinned his lips. "Those people, remember the scientists? They took her away from us." Hades' voice was trembling as the memory of that day was still fresh in the back of his mind. Nico was scared to find out how but had a clue as to how they did already. He asked anyways. "How?" his dad grimaced and sighed again. "Their previous subject escaped. When they found him, he fought back but they... put him down. Then they detected another supernatural force and went for you. Our whole family was setting up the table for dinner and you were up in your room, sleeping soundly, when they barged in and took you." Hades said. The whole time Percy was quiet is because he was listening to the story being told.

"Your mother and Bianca, your sister, were closer to the door at the time while I was at the kitchen grabbing plates. I heard your mother and Bianca scream. I rushed in to find Bianca trying to pry you off their arms but one of those bastards... shot her." He inhaled deeply. Nico's eyes blurred as tears started to fill his vision. He sniffled and didn't realize he was crying when the first drop of tears splattered on his jeans. Hades looked at his son and gave him a handful of tissues. Nico took them and wiped the tears from his face. Aside from sadness and sympathy, he felt a building rage.

"Your mother cried but she did everything to pull you back into her arms. She was shot as well." Hades' face was dark now. All the signs of comforting gone and replaced with pure black hatred. "I knocked a few of them out and even took the gun from one of their men. Shot down a few but by the time, you were already loaded into their van and they were speeding away. Following them was a tempting move so I could blow up their whole facility but I had to think first. There's this organization against The Andromeda. The Andromeda is–"

"I know what The Andromeda is. This girl, Annabeth, told me. She said her brother's the previous subject for Level 2. I know some parts." Nico added. Hades nodded in acknowledgement but then his eyebrows knitted together. "Annabeth Chase? You know Annabeth?" he asked incredulously. Nico nodded and gestured to Percy. "When I escaped, he and Annabeth found me. They let me stay in their home for the time being then I showed them what ability I have. Then Annabeth told me her story." He explained. Hades nodded.

"The daughter of Athena. Her mother went psycho after receiving the news, you know. Practically wrecked out hide out and we had to rebuild a new one. She calmed down after a few months. We know what she's going through. Two more kids are in there and their fathers were envious of you when they heard you got out." He explained. "How do you know?" Nico asked. "They're part of the organization. We're finding a way to tear Gaea, Aphrodite, and Nemesis down. But first, we need to get our children in there and plan the next action." His dad said.

"This organization is called The Olympians. Athena, Annabeth's mother is part of them." He added. Percy tensed and Nico turned to him. "Did you say The Olympians?" Percy added uncomfortably. Hades raised an eyebrow but nodded. "What of it?" he said. Nico stared at him suspiciously. "Well, uhmm.. My mom once told me about my dad being in this group of people called The Olympians. Do you know anyone with the name of Poseidon?" the brunette asked. Seconds passed and Nico turned to his dad for a response. He looked hesitant but finally nodded. "Poseidon Jackson. A best friend of mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First things first. Lemme start off by saying how my schedule's packed and I may or may not be able to update in the weekends. I'm trying, I swear. But with school back, it's stressing. Also, I'm working on another short story. Sadly, it's main focus isn't completely on Percico but it's a close call. If you've read Nico's Red Riding Hood, you'll know of my abnormal addiction for twisted fairy tales. I haven't summarized the whole thing but let me give you a hint of what it's about:  
**

**""Jack" and "Jill" are the pen names of the village's most wanted murderers. They kill people of different ages and sizes for what reason, villagers don't know. "Jack" and "Jill" come across a boy and, without hesitation, slaughtered him. Oh, how foolish of them to do so. One day, all water supplies were cut off. They headed to the well on top of the highest mountain. What they didn't expect to see is a boy weeping waterfalls down the well."**

**Couldn't summarize it better but this'll do. There are deities too but that is yet to be unraveled. I've been working on that story since a few weeks but stopped since new plots keep popping up in my head. And, like what I said in my last fanfic, I have (surprise surprise) yet _another_ plot in mind. Haven't thought it out completely but I think it'll be great! One hint? Magician AU. I don't think I've ever read any Magician AUs out there excluding Hecate-related ones. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of the plot. Will the real percico shippers please stand up? Please stand up? *Stands on the chair* Hallelujah! **

**Oh! Any Maze Runner fans out there? Just, PS, I might write a fanfic one day about Newt and Thomas. What? I ship em'. Dun hate the ship. *Puts on gas mask 'cause glasses too mainstream* Okay, I'll stop.  
**

* * *

**Psychokinetic Disaster**

**V**

_Seconds passed and Nico turned to his dad for a response. He looked hesitant but finally nodded. "Poseidon Jackson. A best friend of mine." _

A monotonous beep rang, cutting their conversation. Hades sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?... Yes, I'm busy. What do you want?" Nico watched as he conversed with the unknown caller on the end of the line. He copied the small frown that began to form on his father's lips. "Right now?" His frown deepened when he heard the exasperation in his voice. That couldn't mean anything good.

He stared as his father sighed and pocketed the phone back. "I'm sorry our unplanned rendezvous is cut short but I need to take care of some minor... problems." He said. Nico gaped at the older man. "But we finally met each other, dad! Can't you stay longer or tell them you can't go and say you just found your son after..." Nico frowned, not entirely sure how many years have passed since he was in the laboratory. Scientists weren't very keen on celebrating their test subjects' birthdays, after all. Heck, he doesn't even know his own age. "Fourteen years?" Nico tried, lifting one shoulder in question.

He turned to his father when he heard him grumble. "Try ten. They took you in when you were four." Hades went to stand up and Nico's lips pursed. Well, at least he knew how old he was now. "Will I ever see you again?" Nico whispered sadly, seeing the man turn his back. His father turned around but no reply came from him. "Tell you what," he kneeled in front of Nico. "Why don't we see each other again here tomorrow? I can bring you back home with me–"

"No" was Nico's immediate reply.

Hades blinked, stunned by his son's words. Nico's eyes widened when the words that sprouted out of his mouth finally registered into his mind. "In all honesty, I would love to be with you, dad but how about Percy? And Annabeth?" he added quickly when his father raised an eyebrow. "They became my friends. My only friends." Nico said sadly. Hades stood up to his full height and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "It's your decision to make, son. I have no ill remarks on whatever you choose. I will still be your father and I understand." He looked at his watch and frowned.

"I'll see you again but I need to go now." Hades said. "You," he pointed at the brunette sitting, listening to their conversation. Percy perked up when the intimidating man turned his attention on him. _This_ was Nico's dad? His paled internally to having to think of appeasing the father before he can get his hands on Nico. That guy looked impossible. "Protect my boy." Hades said. Getting a solemn nod from Percy, Hades turned and briskly walked out of the café. Nico was frozen on the spot, seeing his dad sprint in the street once he exited.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and the escapee looked up to see Percy standing. "C'mon. I know this place where we can go to." He smiled, holding a hand out to Nico who accepted it. They walked out of Starbucks with Percy leading the way. "So..." the brunette said, trying to make light conversation with him. Nico raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So?" He repeated.

"You look like your dad." Percy said the first thing that came to his mind. Nico laughed at this causing the older boy to look at him. "No shit." Nico rolled his eyes. Percy grinned sheepishly. "Tell me, how did you conjure that idea in your head?" Nico asked. Percy shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and walked on. "The eyes and hair, maybe?" he turned his head towards the sky in thought. "Or maybe it's the same intimidating dark aura both of you have." He grinned crookedly without facing the boy.

"Intimidating?" Nico scoffed, silently pleased with the answer. "What ever happened to childish and cute?" He smirked humorlessly and mockingly at the seventeen-year-old teen walking beside him. Percy nearly tripped and quickly regained his balance. Nico laughed to himself. "I would never nor will I _ever_ have the audacity to call you either childish or cute." Percy defended himself.

"That's not what you said last night." The side of Nico's lips quirked up as he surveyed himself at the glass windows of the shops they pass by. He could see Percy redden at the memory of last night's activities when the blonde and brunette got home and gave him the clothes they bought.

"And apparently, that's not the only thing that happened last night." Percy turned his head to Nico, hinting at something. Nico frowned and glanced away from the mirroring glasses. What happened the night before he slept was humiliating to say in words. That was the first time he let out his emotions and let it get the best of him. They continued walking with neither of them talking. After a few minutes of being choked by silence, Percy cleared his throat. "On the side note, you do have your dad's eyes." The brunette commented. Nico huffed and bumped shoulders with him. "Do you even know where we're going?" he asked, looking around aimlessly at the new surroundings.

"Are you saying you don't trust me, di Angelo? I am hurt." Percy hooked his arm around the smaller teen's shoulders and pulled him closer to him. The raven-haired boy wouldn't admit it to anything living or breathing but he liked it whenever Percy pulled him close. Hugs were nice. "You're doing a pretty good job leading me to nowhere. Are you planning to kidnap me and sell me off to people?" Nico teased, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms at the front of his chest.

"Oh, trust me. I'm selling you to no one. You will be of great use to me." Percy laughed evilly and smirked tauntingly at the boy beside him. Nico shook his head in disbelief and sported a smile. Inside, his stomach tied itself in knots as he let his mind wander to dangerous territory. This boy had the ability to turn him into mush in a matter of seconds. He knew he was joking but the thought of him using his body had him shivering. Thankfully, his thoughts were cut off when the boy detached his arm from him but then grabbed his hand. "We're here." The brunette smiled, pulling Nico towards what looked to be a park. "Sit here and I'll push you from behind. It's fun!" Nico was forced to sit on a seat hanging from the swing. The smaller boy laughed watching Percy as he enthusiastically got behind him and pushed him, propelling Nico forward then back and repeating the process.

They did this until Nico laughed and demanded to be brought back on the ground. Percy grinned and grabbed his waist when the seat lowered. Nico was grinning wide from the experience. He had never tried anything like this before. He rested against the warm chest that seemed to lean against him. He felt Percy's hands snake towards his abdomen, his arms hugging his sides. The raven-haired teen was silent when he felt the older boy nuzzle his hair. To say he was blushing was an understatement. The whole of his body was heating up. How Percy wasn't retracting from burning heat he doesn't know.

He was relishing in the close contact when it all ended.

"Jackson!" someone yelled from across them. Percy glanced up and Nico frowned when Percy detached from him wholly to approach the incoming blonde boy. They fist bumped and greeted each other with pats on the back. Nico looked down, interested in his shoes for once. He heard the scuttling of shoes on ground and looked up. "Dude, this is Nico. Nico, meet Jason Grace. It's... a long story but hey, you guys met." Percy gestured towards him and the blonde. The boy known as Jason nodded at him. "Mind if I take Percy away for a quick talk? It won't even take a minute but seeing as this boy is stubborn in the head, it'll take a few minutes or so." Jason tilted his head towards the brunette.

"I am _not_ stubborn!" came Percy's unheeded reply.

"No, go ahead." Nico nodded to him. After Jason muttered a quick "thank you", the younger boy watched in jealousy as his –dare he say it? – love interest, to put it in words, was dragged away by the blonde. He sighed and he alone rocked back and forth in the swing, kicking his shoes against the ground.

Meanwhile with Percy, he was groaning when the blonde interrupted his chance of getting Nico to himself. "Will you shut up? This is important." The blonde hissed. Percy doesn't know what was so important that he needed to drag him away from Nico. "This better be good." He grumbled. He looked over his shoulder and grimaced at seeing Nico lonely. He was dragged to the side of a shop, hidden from sight. He furrowed his eyebrows at his long-time friend. "What's this about now?" he asked, getting this over with so he can be back with the boy he cared about.

"You need to leave. Now." Jason stared intently into his eyes. Percy raised an eyebrow. "What?" he deadpanned. As expected, the blonde sighed as if he was talking to a nine-year-old and that pissed Percy off. "You," his friend jabbed a finger on his chest. "Need to go back home. Get away as far from here." He explained oh-so-detailed. "Yeah, sure. Just one thing." Percy raised a finger.

"Okay. What's that?"

"I won't." He narrowed his eyes. He doesn't like being told what to do. The blonde closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll explain later but right now, you can take Nico and run back to your home. Actually, I don't think home sounds good right now. You better hide somewhere far away. Now." Jason declared his tone harsh to get it through his brain.

"Isn't that what you told me last time?" Percy quirked an eyebrow. Jason groaned and looked around nervously. The brunette looked at his friend strangely. "I promise I will. Just go somewhere far from here." His friend turned back towards him. From his position, he could see the panic in his eyes. "Jason–"

"Don't make this any hard for me! Annabeth will kill me and I don't want any of her lady business. Just do what I say and take Nico with you if you have to. Just get away from here." He replied urgently. But Percy wasn't going anywhere until he knew what's been bugging his friend. It's been like that the last time he pulled him away from a friend in an urgent matter. That's when he came to live with Annabeth. Seeing the reluctance in his eyes, Jason grimaced. "You don't need to move houses. Just go somewhere out of this area for a while." He said.

"Jason, why won't you just tell me what's happening? Does Annabeth have anything to this?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Jason frowned and leaned on the opposite wall. "It's complicated, Percy. I, myself, don't know too but you need to run." The other boy stared at the ground a little longer than he intended to do. Percy opened his mouth to ask why he was asking _him_ to run if even he doesn't know why but Jason cut him off.

"It's for our own good, Percy. We hide from these people." Jason said. He continued with, "We need to go. Right now." He said, finally looking up and glaring if the other refused. "Jason, what are y–" he was cut off when the sound of guns fired. The brunette spun around trying to locate the source and his eyes widened. He heard Jason beside him curse. Without a second thought, they sprinted towards the scene before them.

_A few minutes ago_

Nico unclasped his hands from the metal bars that connected his seat to the swing and placed them on his lap. He stared at them, rocking himself mildly on the swing. He began to think of the events that happened after he escaped the lab. Surely, things don't always go up. Like a roller coaster, really. Once everything's going nice and smooth, everything will come crashing down on him. Or rather, he'll come crashing down; whichever it was. Before that happens though, he'd make sure Percy's out of the way. He doesn't want him involved in the dangers of those scientists.

The raven-haired teen smiled fondly at his fingers though he wasn't directing it at them. He was directing it at the thought of the boy who obsessively owned everything blue; the boy who showed him what friends are for; the boy who saw him break down completely that night; the boy who showed him how fun it was to use the swing; the boy who took him out to try coffee; the boy who he came to love.

And it frightened him.

Love was never in his domain. Nico's goal was to stay away from the scientists, live anew, and gain friends. He's sure he's got the friends part done. Stay away from evil scientists who wished to keep him as a lab rat? Half-way through. Liking –or perhaps love, if he so boldly admits it– someone wasn't in his to-do list. Did love come by so unexpectedly? What was that saying he heard from Rachel when she was talking endlessly to him? "First love at first sight"? The younger boy merely puked at the thought of actually having to remember what the female told him. He usually blocked her out or ignored her. She was talkative enough to fill his mind with modern thoughts.

The dirt from the ground swirled towards each other with Nico controlling them. If this "talk" with Percy will take a few more millennia, he might as well do something productive. And productive, it was. He watched as the dirt began to curve lines pointedly at the ground. Unconsciously, he formed Percy's name.

Nico shook his head and, with a flick of his wrist, the dirt flattened out completely vanishing traces of previous activity. _He's infecting my mind like the drugs they gave me_, Nico thought, closing his eyes. _I just don't know which is better_. He frowned. What if the older teen wanted nothing to do with him? Especially nothing romantic? Nico let his head tilt down. He closed his eyes for a second, refreshing his mind. The wind was subtle against his skin. The sun wasn't too hot and shone down with enough intensity; the regular day for everyone.

If the boy was going to bring him pain than happiness, then he might as well accept the fact they'd forever be friends. It's better to leave it that way. His feelings unanswered and let the façade take over. Suddenly, moving in with his dad didn't sound like a bad idea.

Nico was startled when he felt cloth being wrapped around his eyes harshly. He was pushed to the ground and felt huge rough hands grip his arms in a way that would leave marks afterward. He gasped when he felt something clasp around both his wrists. It felt heavy. Very heavy. Something common to what held him in prison in the first place. "Stay low and we won't hurt you." A voice muttered dangerously close to his ear. It was foreign yet close to what he expected. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest at the moment.

_They found me!_ He thought in panic, shock, and fear. He opened his eyes but as expected, saw nothing but black. _How?!_ He rose to his feet, ignoring the man's command. And that's where it went downhill from there.

Before the guns started shooting, at the last second, Nico barricaded himself in a force field. Crouching low, he brought his hands to his chest, curling into a small ball. The guns produced noise so loud it almost popped his eardrums. Somewhere behind him, he heard a voice that sent chills up his spine. He wanted to stop him from coming close; from hurting himself because of him. Percy shouted his name in fear. He could hear it in his voice. When the firing stopped, Nico took his chance and abruptly stood up.

With a grunt and a push of both his arms, he sent the armed men flying backwards. The power he exerted into it made him stumble a little but he managed to straighten before falling on his butt completely. He heard incoming footsteps and recognized them as Percy's and Jason's. "No, stop!" He turned and held a hand out to them, inattentive to the fact he made an invisible wall to block them.

Percy collided face-first with his creation then followed Jason. "What.." he heard Jason mumble. He could imagine them rubbing their faces. "Nico? What is this? Why are you blindfolded?" shouted Percy who began angrily pounding on the invisible wall. From his spot, he could hear Jason talking, presumably trying to calm him down. Nico was foolish enough to turn his back. He started beating himself up when, somewhere in front of him, he heard several more screeching tires come to a stop.

"Take position!" A voice shouted. No. He was not going anywhere with these people. He just gained friends. Fell in-love. Found his dad after staying ten years in the lab. There was no way he was going with them. He gritted his teeth and faced what he thought were the guards' direction. "I am not a toy to be played with!" Nico shouted, directing it at several men who were just about ready to exit their vans. "Get it through your fucking heads. Especially that Aphrodite bitch!" he yelled, fists clenched.

"You have no right to speak, subject!" another voice yelled half-way across him. "Oh, do I?" Nico mocked.

He used what strength he had and ripped the gun from the man's hands. He spun it around to face it towards the guard who talked moments ago. He heard several more guns click and knew it was aimed at him. He said nothing as he pulled the trigger, blowing the man's brains out. He heard screams go off from afar. People must be watching now that they got full attention. _Great. Just what I need. Being in the headlines for today's news. Fucking great_. Nico rolled his eyes at the thought.

The escapee ducked to the ground in the speed of light before the first round of bullets passed through. He was thankful for the invisible wall that separated him from Percy and Jason. At least they were safe. Not wasting a second, he rolled to his side and let his mind feel around for heated engines. The first closest to him was nowhere too far. He narrowed his eyes through the darkness and grinned manically when a loud boom rang through the air. Heat exploded and rushed past him.

"Nico!" Percy shouted. The boy understood that he worried about him but at the moment, had nothing to do to help him.

"I'm fine!" He yelled back defiantly.

The bullets he failed to dodge were frozen in place. He rushed forward again, feeling the second closest heating engine. The van that supported four guards was immediately blown to bits, frying the guards that stayed near it. Nico created another barrier to be protected from the heating aftermath. They could not get it through their thick heads. Nico frowned angrily. The guns stopped only to reload and it looked like neither was planning to back down. "We assure you that Aphrodite won't like the results when we come back to her." One of the guards shouted over the sound of guns firing. Nico scoffed.

"You call that a challenge?" He taunted. Inside, he felt like collapsing at any moment. Using his telekinesis for a long time, especially when he used it to form certain figures, tend to drain his stamina. For a mere second, the barricade faltered and he growled in pain when one bullet unlike the others shot through his shoulder.

He fell to his knees in pain. He heard his name called several times and knew both boys were shouting for him to stand up. With his cuffed hands that he didn't have enough stamina to break for, he reached up and winced when they made contact with his injured shoulder. His blood ran down his hands in a hurried manner. He cursed to himself and held the barricade up. He wouldn't last longer. That, he knew, But he still tried. A painful thought crossed his mind. He's insane if he'll go through it but it was worth the risk. Clamping one hand to his injured shoulder, he slowly tried to pull the bullet out of his skin. It succeeded in making him collapse more on the ground. The pain was unbearable and he regretted it immediately.

From afar, he detected more vehicles coming their way. He struggled to stand but could no longer find the strength to do so. What's left of his strength was put into both barricades that blocked Percy and Jason from him and the one that shielded him from the bullets. He felt his head hit the ground; his eyes slowly drooping. The sticky liquid now drenched his shirt but that didn't bother him at the moment. What he needed to do was protect Percy from them. Get the guards away from him. And get that fucking bullet out of his shoulder! He thought angrily.

He was losing consciousness fast and he wanted to beat himself up about it. With a flutter of his eyelids, they closed completely, taking in a more inky darkness than the one he looked at throughout the battle.

.

Percy watched in horror as Nico fell to the ground. He wanted to reach out and protect the boy. But with what? He had no super powers like him. He was mortal. But that didn't stop him from pounding on the invisible wall fiercely. "Nico di Angelo, don't you dare die on me!" He was shouting furiously. Beside him, Jason was talking hurriedly to someone in the phone. "How can you be talking to someone right now?!" The brunette yelled at his friend. Jason glared, raising a hand up to signal him to shut up.

The explosion of those vans shocked him, making him see the boy in a new perspective but he still loved him. And the gods be damned if he was letting someone like Nico get hurt like that. Percy stared in shock as the guards stopped firing and lowered their weapons. More vans came and guards rushed towards the scene. Jason was shouting at whoever he was talking to on the phone and that irritated him. But he didn't voice it out this time.

He was going to rush forward when the brunette saw the guards haul Nico up and carry him towards the van. He was stopped on the way when one guard turned and shot the ground a couple inches away from his feet. Percy was wise enough to take a hint and stop in his tracks. He watched helplessly at the scene that played before him. It broke his heart that maybe Nico felt betrayed. It was his fault after all for leaving him in the park. Percy wanted nothing but to go and wreck whatever laboratory they built. He wants Nico to be safe and he'd be damned if he wouldn't get a chance to hit whoever managed the whole facility.

Hades! Nico's dad was going to kill him for sure. But he's the only one he could go to. He groaned at the thought of waiting for tomorrow. He had no idea how to find the man after running off like that. Just as his thoughts strayed, Jason finally spoke up. "We need to go to my house. Dad knows what happened. He's already calling a meeting for the Olympians. And we need to be in it."


End file.
